


Romantic Bliss

by sailorstar165



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstar165/pseuds/sailorstar165
Summary: It's been over two years since the Nezumi and Shion parted ways. Having found each other once more and fallen in love, Nezumi wants to give Shion a romantic birthday to remember.Repost from my fanfiction.net
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 56





	1. A Night to Remember

“I’m going shopping,” Shion called as he pulled on his shoe. “Need anything?”

“Not that I can think of,” Nezumi replied, not looking up from his book. But no sooner had Shion left the room did Nezumi leap to his feet and start getting things ready.

It had been over two years since the events in No.6. In the time since, Shion had been taking care of the baby he’d picked up, now an adorable little girl who was currently visiting her “grandma” Karan, and Nezumi had become a somewhat successful actor. They’d only met each other again a few months ago, but the old flame between them instantly rekindled.

How had they run into each other again? Well, _someone_ had given Shion tickets to the play Nezumi happened to be starring in under the guise of Eve. Shion was close to the front of the small theater, and Nezumi had recognized him from the stage. He’d called the white-haired boy to his dressing room, and one long kiss later, they were officially dating. Shion was still embarrassed with the idea, but Nezumi was already used to it. For the most part, things were just as they were when they lived together before. The only difference was an occasional night of sex when they could ship Shion’s two-year-old to his mother’s for the night.

The first time, Shion had cried. They’d both been a mess after that, Nezumi physically, coated in sweat and release, and Shion both physically and mentally. Poor Shion had been in pain understandably, and the next day had gone back home for a “visit” with his mother, one that had lasted two weeks. When he finally came back, things had been awkward between them, for Shion flinched any time Nezumi tried to touch him. It was another week before he let Nezumi hug him, another week after that to allow a kiss.

It had been a full month and a half before they were in bed together again. The second time went far better. Shion knew what to expect that time, and Nezumi knew to be gentler with his lover. But it hadn’t been romantic enough for Nezumi’s taste. Shion had been happy with it, but to him, sex was just about procreation or some kind of brain-urge for pleasure or some other kind of scientific mumbo-jumbo. Boy, had he been in No.6 too long.

Today was two weeks since that night. It was also Shion’s birthday. Shion had been skipping about, blissfully unaware that Nezumi was planning something for that night. Well, he probably guessed they’d be having sex, since ‘their’ daughter had been shipped off to grandma’s, but he certainly wouldn’t be expecting this.

Nezumi smirked as he put together the finishing touches, then frowned. He hoped that Shion wouldn’t be totally oblivious to being wooed. Actually, now that he thought about it, Shion probably would be. He groaned. _Then I did all this for nothing!_ he thought. For a moment, he wanted to tear everything down, to throw everything out, before Shion got home, but he'd also done it to make Shion happy, done it because he'd wanted to. It would be a waste to get rid of it now, and besides, it wasn't about sex. Nezumi wanted to show Shion some real romance. Before he could make a decision about all of it, though it was too late.

“I’m back!” Shion called from the door. “I bought some salmon for dinner.”

He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, the room Nezumi was currently in. He looked totally stunned as he stared around. There was a candle on the table along with some delicious-looking sirloin wrapped in bacon and succulent shrimp. A bottle of chilled wine sparkled under the candle light, begging to be poured into the glasses standing at attention next to it. The meal before him could only be described as something taken out of a magazine or off the television.

“What is all this?” Shion asked.

Nezumi took a deep breath which would have been imperceptible to Shion even if he _had_ been looking at him, and said, “Happy birthday, Shion.” He stepped closer and swept his lover into an embrace and a kiss.

When they parted at last, Shion gasped out, “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I wanted to,” was Nezumi’s smooth reply. He led Shion to the table and pulled out the chair for him. “Now let’s eat before it gets cold and all my hard-work goes to waste.”

Shion nodded, still dumbstruck, and began eating. The food was good. Nezumi had always proved himself a good cook, but this time he’d really outdone himself. It probably was even better than the stuff in the magazines. This was so good, in fact, he was almost disappointed when he’d finished the meal.

“You could be a chef,” he commented as Nezumi took their cleaned plates to the sink.

Nezumi snorted. “I wouldn’t be able to put up with all the people.” He set the plates aside and returned to Shion. “I will only ever do this for you.” He pecked his lover quickly on the nose, causing Shion to blush furiously.

“R-really?”

“Of course.” He winked and then went to the freezer, where he retrieved an ice cream cake, Shion’s favorite. A few candles stuck out of it, and on a little chocolate plaque nestled in the frosting between two large strawberries were the words, “Happy Birthday Shion” in neat scrawl.

“Did you make this too?” Shion asked, genuinely surprised.

Nezumi lit the candles. “Of course not. I might be good at cooking, but even I can’t pull off an ice cream cake.” He set the lighter aside and then sang, a smile tugging at his lips, “Happy Birthday, Shion.”

That made the now nineteen-year-old albino blush. He blew out the candles and gratefully accepted the slice Nezumi offered him. The cake was made with chocolate and strawberry ice cream with a thick layer of fudge between the two flavors. It was even more scrumptious than it looked.

Though the cake was small, the two could only eat a quarter of it between them after such a wonderful dinner. The rest was put in the freezer to be enjoyed later.

At this point, Shion was certain they’d be going to the bedroom, but Nezumi still had a few surprises for him. He handed the birthday boy a present wrapped in deep purple paper. For a moment, Shion just stared at the box in his hands. Then Nezumi said, “Well, open it.”

He did and was surprised to find a sweater. A purple one, the color of the flower for which he was named, soft and warm beneath his fingers. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this innocent piece of clothing.

“Wow. Nezumi… Thank you.” He pulled it on over his shirt. It fit perfectly. “How’s it look?”

Nezumi smiled. “It suits you.” Normally he might have been sarcastic about it, and said something like, _“You look like an old man,”_ but today was Shion’s birthday, so he wouldn’t. Besides, it really did look good on him.

Something must have gone through Shion’s mind, for he blushed and sat in Nezumi’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Nezumi, kissed him awkwardly. Well, of course it would be a bit awkward. While Shion would often kiss Nezumi or hug him, everything he did was innocent. This motion had _want_ behind it, something Shion never showed. _Need_ , perhaps, when Nezumi had started things and he wanted desperately to go all the way, but never did he show such _want_.

Shion parted his lips, and Nezumi took the hint to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Their tongues met and lapped against each other in a lust-filled dance. Shion shifted in Nezumi’s arms, straddling him rather than sitting sideways on his lap. His hands went to Nezumi’s back. He held on tightly. Nezumi ran one hand through Shion’s white hair, the other trailed lower, to his lower back to pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, the need for oxygen forced their lips apart. As Shion panted, blushing, unable to look at his boyfriend, Nezumi gently took his chin and tilted his face up. He ran his thumb along Shion’s lips. “So all it takes is a sweater?” he joked.

For a moment, Shion didn’t understand. Then, when realization dawned on him, he looked even more embarrassed. “N-no! It wasn’t the sweater!” he cried, hopping out of Nezumi’s lap and waving his hands frantically. “I-I just… I…”

Nezumi stood and pressed a finger to Shion’s lips, silencing him. His lover turned his eyes away. “Shion, look at me.” The eyes flicked back. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with me.”

“B-but…” Shion pulled away. “I-I mean… Um…”

He was obviously flustered. It was actually kind of cute. Nezumi gave him a chaste peck on the forehead. “Take a deep breath.”

Shion did and let it out in a rush. “I-it’s just…” He took another deep breath. “I guess, um… I appreciate that you did all this for me, but…”

_Oh…_ Nezumi hadn’t thought of this reaction, but it was just so _Shion_. “You don’t want me to think that you’re just paying me back for all this.” When he nodded, Nezumi let out a laugh.

“It’s not funny!”

“It kind of is,” Nezumi said, trying to stifle the laughter. “It’s just so _like_ you.” He ran his finger’s through Shion’s hair and then cupped his cheek in one fluid motion. “If you want to have sex with me, I’ll never think it’s because you’re paying me back for something,” he said seriously. “I’ll know it’s because you love me, or some neuroreceptor thing in your brain is craving me. Never because you want anything more than me.”

Shion giggled at that. It might have been a nervous laugh, but at least he was smiling again. “So you know it’s because I love you?”

Nezumi nodded, the gentle smile never leaving his face.

“Then…” Shion kissed Nezumi again. “I want to have sex with you. Because I love you so much.”


	2. You've Changed

“You know, you’ve changed.”

Nezumi stretched lazily and put his arm around Shion. “How so?”

“Well, hmmm…” Shion hadn’t really been able to put a finger on it until today. He rested his head against Nezumi’s bare chest. He could hear his heartbeat, still pounding. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm. “You’re… nicer. Before, you never would have done any of this for me. The dinner, the sweater… When we were in the Western District, I don’t think you would’ve even slept with me. Or, not like this, at least.”

Nezumi stayed silent, running his fingers through Shion’s hair. He was right, of course. If they had had sex back then, which wouldn’t have happened, since the Nezumi of then would never have opened up like that, it probably would have been rough, and probably have broken something inside of Shion. Things certainly wouldn’t have ended up like this, with Shion happily resting against him as they caught their breath, talking as if they hadn’t just had sex.

Of course, after their first time… That had been far different than now. Even though he’d prepared Shion, even though he’d thought Shion was enjoying it, it hadn’t turned out well. Shion had left him before he’d even woken up to go back to his mother’s. Maybe that’s what had changed Nezumi. He’d been afraid he’d lost Shion, and since then, he’d tried to understand Shion better. So maybe, that was when he started changing. No, he’d been changing since he first chanced upon Shion, for he would never have saved anyone before then, especially not someone as clueless and useless as him.

“You’ve changed too,” Nezumi said after a while. “You’re not nearly as naïve.”

Shion pushed himself up so he could see Nezumi’s face and smiled. His lips touched Nezumi’s and their tongues met and moved together. It was a short-lived kiss, for Shion pulled back prematurely and snuggled against Nezumi once more. He breathed a contented sigh. “Maybe I have,” he said quietly.

“Do you regret it?”

He shook his head against Nezumi. “I think I’ve changed for the better. Besides,” he added, “now I’m not so embarrassed to have sex with you.”

Nezumi snorted. That was an understatement. Their first time, Shion had covered his face with his hands to hide how mortified he was to have Nezumi touching him. He’d never even touched _himself_ , so having Nezumi’s hands on him had been terrifying. Nezumi had found it comical, which was part of the reason why their first time had been such a disaster.

“Hey, Nezumi?”

“Hn?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving me back then. For today. For everything.”

Nezumi kissed Shion’s forehead. “Go to sleep,” he said. “We have a hyper-active two-year-old to pick up in the morning.”

Shion laughed and pulled the blankets more tightly around them both. “Good night, Nezumi.”

“Good night, Shion.” Then, he said, more quietly, as Shion was already drifting off, “I love you.”


End file.
